


Maintenance

by wildair



Series: Love to Get Used [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Domme Darcy Lewis, Gentle femdom, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sub Clint Barton, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildair/pseuds/wildair
Summary: Darcy takes good care of her things. (Clint is her thing.) Gentle femdom, edging, praise. Pure indulgence.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Love to Get Used [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Maintenance

Darcy let out an _oomph_ as Clint dropped his head into her lap.

“Hey, sweet thing,” she said with a soft smile. She ran her fingers through his messy brown hair, scratching softly. “How ya feeling today?”

Clint gave a noncommittal grunt and turned his face in toward Darcy’s soft belly. She waited a few moments, giving him a chance to give her a real answer. Her patience was rewarded when he mumbled, “Need you, Ma’am.”

“Yeah, baby? What do you need?”

“Um, maintenance? Please?”

“Mmm,” she said, her hand tightening in his hair for a second. “Whatever you need, baby doll. You wanna go start the shower? Get undressed and wait for me.”

He kissed her belly through her t-shirt, then sat upright with a groan. Darcy stopped him before he could stand all the way up. “Hey,” she said, quiet but stern, then grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. “Good boy.”

Clint gave her a weary smile, sincere but somewhat vacant, and started down the hall to the bathroom. Darcy listened for the water to start, then rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen for supplies: Gatorade and cheese cubes and grapes and chocolate covered almonds, plus a couple of cloth napkins. She filled a couple of stainless steel water bottles as well, piled everything onto a tray, and followed her partner down the hall. She put her supplies down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed and stripped off her own clothes, tossing them into the hamper by the tall dresser, then stepped into the adjoining bathroom.

Clint was standing naked beside the tub; steam was just beginning to swirl above the top of the green and white patterned shower curtain, and Darcy flipped on the exhaust vent to keep the room comfortable. The white noise would help too, soothing and constant, as she took Clint down. She reached up to cup his cheek before speaking softly

“Who’s in charge tonight, baby?”

“You are, Ma’am,” he replied, voice rough and gravelly.

“You gonna let me take care of you?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Clint agreed.

“Thank you, baby,” she replied, patting his cheek gently. “I want you to get your hair wet, then wash your face for me, okay? Use the good stuff.”

He nodded, offered her another small smile, and pushed the curtain aside to step into the spray of water. She could smell the eucalyptus face wash as he lathered up with the fancy soap they used to help him get into the mindset of pampering and submission, as she got the rest of the supplies out for their shower. She lined them up along the back lip of the tub and climbed in behind Clint.

Darcy gave two quick taps to his bare hip, signalling Clint to turn around to face her. His broad shoulders blocked most of the water, and his face and hair were dripping wet. She grabbed a hand towel from the stash behind her and reached up to pat his face dry before tossing the towel over the curtain rod.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, baby. I’m gonna wash your hair and get you all clean, okay? I’m gonna take good care of what belongs to me. And then we’re gonna get out and I’m gonna play with you for a little while, and you’re not going to come until I give you permission.”

He moaned a little at that, and she glanced down to see his cock already plumping up between his legs.

“We can do most of this without you having to talk, angel, but you’re gonna give me colors when I check in, yeah?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, swallowing hard. His tongue darted out to lick his lips briefly. “Green, Ma’am.”

“Thank you, baby, what a good boy you are.”

Clint sagged a little, his eyes growing the tiniest bit hazy, and Darcy reached out to put her hands on his hips, just resting there to give them both the contact they craved, then turned him back around to face the spray again.

“Okay, gorgeous, can you turn around for me so I can wash your hair? Tilt your head back, that’s it. We’re using apple today, make you smell so good I could eat you right up. There you go, love, just a little further back. My big handsome man, I’ve got to stretch so far to take care of you.” She kept up a constant murmur of praise and commentary, reaching up high to scrub at Clint’s scalp; this was one of the only times she didn’t appreciate their height difference. Sometimes they’d do this with him sitting down and her on the side of the tub, or him kneeling at her feet, but the shower was a little too cramped to do it that way unless he really needed it. 

“Here we go, beautiful boy, time to rinse, can you turn back around for me? And lean your head back, baby, so you don’t get soap in those pretty blue eyes. That’s it,” she intoned, pressing their chests together so she could run her hands through his hair and get the rest of the suds out. His hands came to rest on her hips, then, steadying her even as she took care of him, and Darcy let out a quiet, pleased huff. 

“Around, again, sugar, time for conditioner, gotta keep my baby doll looking sharp for me, yeah?” She rubbed the apple-scented cream between her fingers, then reached back up to tousle it through Clint’s wet hair, massaging his scalp for another minute before dropping her hands down to rub at his shoulders instead. He lowered his head at that, right into the spray, and Darcy swatted lightly at his ass. “That needs two minutes, pet, don’t rinse it out too soon.”

He snapped his head back up, and Darcy pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, reveling in the broad, clean expanse of his back. “You really are the most gorgeous thing,” she mused, tracing her fingers over his skin.

After a moment, she turned back to get the loofah and shower gel she’d brought into the tub. “Okay, little love, time to get this beautiful body cleaned up for me to enjoy.” 

He shuddered slightly at her words, at her slow slide into claiming him. Darcy squirted some of the luxe gel onto the sponge; it smelled like roses and pink pepper and white amber and papyrus, and at fifty bucks a bottle they didn’t use it often. But Clint’s salary at SHIELD meant he could afford it and they both enjoyed the reminder that the decadence was in service to Darcy, in making her sub look and feel and smell his very best because that’s what she deserved as his Domme.

She lathered up the sponge and began slowly, gently, washing him down, starting at his neck and shoulders, scrubbing over his arms, ghosting past his firm ass, down the backs of his legs. She knelt there for a moment, a proprietary hand on his knee, then lifted his left ankle gently to wash his foot before setting it down and moving to the other leg. She tapped twice to signal him to turn, and glanced up when he was facing her again, in awe that this beautiful, strong man would turn himself over to her care even for just a moment. Darcy worked her way up this time, over shins and strong thighs, neglecting his cock as she rose back to her feet. She drew the sponge up over his muscled torso, his solid chest, focusing on each nipple in turn, then tapped his right elbow so he’d lift his bicep and she could get at his armpit. After giving the left arm the same treatment, she leaned up to kiss him gently.

“How you doing, doll?” 

“Green, Ma’am,” Clint said, looking down at her through half-lidded eyes.

“We’re almost done here, pet, just got a couple more things to wash. Can you hold yourself open for me?”

Darcy put a gentle hand on his hip and used the loofah to soap up his ass before tapping twice again. “Now, pet.”

When Clint reached two big hands back to spread his cheeks apart, Darcy dragged the sponge over his bare cleft and hole, a little more gentle than she had been before. He shuddered again, embarrassed and aroused by the forced exposure.

“So, so good for me, beautiful boy, you listen so well. You’re such a good boy,” she murmured, running her hands over his taut ass. “Turn back around for me, pet, one more time, and let me clean that pretty cock of yours.”

Clint’s pupils were wide with lust, and his cock was almost fully hard when Darcy grabbed the loofah one last time and began washing his groin. She was thorough, handling each ball carefully and stroking up and down his shaft with slick, soapy hands. Clint was moaning under her every touch, and Darcy gave a gentle squeeze to the base of his cock before grabbing the detachable shower head and slowing rinsing him off head to toe.

“Alright, baby doll, I’m gonna get out now. You rinse your hair for me, and make sure that delicious little hole is nice and clean before you get out. I’ll come back and dry you off when you’re ready.”

The whole shower had probably taken less than ten minutes, but Darcy was buzzing with anticipation. Clint got so pliant, so easy when he’d been groomed, and she was eager to move on to the next stage of the scene. She dried off quickly, wrapped her hair up in a towel, and slipped into the floral robe hanging on the back of the door. Clint had a matching robe, dark blue with deep purple and red flowers splashed across the material, and the silky fabric always helped drive him even deeper into the submissive headspace, the one where Darcy owned him and used him for her pleasure. 

She took a long sip of water from one of the bottles she’d brought into the bedroom; just as she was screwing the cap back on, she heard the shower cut off.

“Out you come, pet, I’m ready to have my wicked way with you,” she sang out as Clint pulled open the shower curtain. She was standing on the mat, big fluffy towel in hand, and she began rubbing him dry as soon as he stepped out of the tub. “What a gorgeous boy you are, angel, you’re so good, you’ve been so perfect for me so far, it’s almost time to rest.”

She turned them both so they were facing the mirror, nudged at him to lift his arm so she could peek out from behind him. “Mm, so stunning,” she pronounced.

“Now I want you to sit here and let me put some lotion on you before we move on, let me get my toy nice and soft and smooth.” She led him to the closed toilet seat, started back up with the steady stream of babbling she’d begun in the shower, sweet nothings about what a good boy he was and how important it was to take good care of her things, winding him up even as she tried to soothe him. Clint was going lax again under her small hands as she rubbed the lotion into his skin, leaning into her touch, his hands in loose fists atop his thighs.

“Now, darling, let’s put on your robe and...maybe some panties, do you think? I think so. Come, now.”

He allowed her to pull the robe over his shoulders, sighed slightly as the silky fabric fell around his torso and thighs, and followed her into the dimly lit bedroom. She hummed as she sorted through the special drawer where they kept his lingerie, the satin and lace and mesh panties he wore when they wanted him to feel especially soft and pampered. She rifled through until she found what she was looking for, an olive green brief with a pouch for his cock. The scalloped lace back would frame his ass beautifully. “You want a top, too, baby?”

Clint blushed slightly as he shook his head no. 

“Okay, doll, you put these on and I’m gonna put on mine,” Darcy gestured to the pile of velvety wine-colored fabric lying atop the comforter, “and then we’ll get in bed.”

They dressed quickly, in silence for a few moments until Darcy looked up at Clint and made an involuntary noise. His toned abs peeked out from the opening of the robe, his happy trail led down to a firm cock wrapped up in lace, his strong thighs flexed as he fidgeted, waiting for instruction. But the most beautiful part was his face, shy and smiling and serene.

She couldn’t resist taking the few steps over to him to reach up and touch his cheek, pulling his face down towards hers to give him a long, lingering kiss. She broke away, finally, breathing a little unsteady, and climbed onto the bed, settling back against the mound of pillows at the headboard.

“Bring the tray up here, please,” she commanded softly, smiling when Clint obeyed and put the snacks and drinks on the wide bed next to her. “And fetch me the remote, will you, pet?”

He did as she asked, retrieving the device from the tall dresser where the flat-screen TV sat. She flicked on the TV, scrolled through the channels until she found a quiet cooking show on public access. Clint stood beside the bed, waiting for his next command or permission to join her. Finally, she snapped her fingers gently.

“Up here, please,” she said, pointing to the space between her legs. Since she was (half-)dressed, Clint knew he should rest with his back to her chest, and he climbed up onto the bed to join her, eager yet graceful. Darcy let him get mostly settled before she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed, pulling him in closer.

“You want to talk about it, kitten? Or do you want to be quiet a little while longer?” Her voice was almost a whisper, her mouth pressed close to Clint’s ear.

“Qui-- quiet, please,” he rasped out.

“Sure thing, love. You ready for a snack?”

He nodded, and Darcy slid the tray a little closer with one hand. She picked up a grape from the bowl and brought it to Clint’s lips. “Open up, sugar.” 

They worked their way through half the treats, Darcy alternating between feeding him and herself, her free hand stroking his chest and torso and hair throughout. After she held the water bottle up to his mouth for him to take several short sips, she pushed the tray away again.

“Now, then, pet, it’s time to finish up the maintenance, make sure everything’s in good working order for me. Are you ready?”

Clint nodded, but Darcy prodded him for a verbal confirmation. “Yes, Ma’am. I’m green.”

She drew both hands across his chest, then, pulling the robe off his shoulders. “Lean forward for me, kitten,” she said, then tugged the robe away when he complied.

“You have such a beautiful body, baby, you know that? I love looking at it and touching it. I love taking care of it, doing my part to make you look and feel so good for me.” Her hands were drifting over his chest, one tweaking a nipple as the other slid farther down toward the waistband of his panties. Clint writhed under her, and Darcy nipped at his ear. “Settle.”

He huffed out a breath but stopped wriggling; in reward, Darcy reached down to cup his cock, which had softened somewhat during their half hour on the bed. He quickly filled out again, though, growing into her grasp, and when she sucked a love bite into the crease of his neck and shoulder, he only got harder. She tugged the waistband down, settled the elastic under his balls so he was exposed for her, then reached into the side table to grab the lube.

“Now, darling, I want you to tell me when you’re close,” she ordered, slicking up her hand and wrapping it around his bare shaft. She stroked gently a few times, spreading the lube, then tightened her hold and began pumping him in earnest. Every few strokes, she’d give a little twist at the head, relishing in the small whimper he let out.

It felt like no time at all before Clint bit out a warning -- “Close!”

Darcy pulled her hand away, watched his flushed cock bob as he sucked in a harsh breath. His hips thrust upward of their own accord, chasing the friction, and Darcy shifted so she could wrap her right leg around him and hold his thigh down with her calf. Her other knee was bent, her foot pressed to the bed beside Clint’s left flank for stability. After giving him several moments to cool off, she began stroking again -- up and down, up and down, twist at the head, gathering the precome there and using the additional slick to ease the way.

When he called out again, she pulled off, pressing her fingers in a ring around the base of his cock. She worried at his neck some more, nipping and kissing, and reached up to tease his nipple a bit before resuming her treatment. This time it took less than a minute for Clint to warn her, and Darcy kept a loose fist around his shaft, just open enough that he couldn’t get any pressure.

“Last one, baby doll, you’re doing beautifully for me,” she said. “One more edge and then I’ll let you come.”

Darcy waited longer this time before starting up again, and rather than stroking him fully she simply traced light touches up and down his length, sending him into full-body shivers. She reached down to feather her fingers over his sack, slid under his panties to press gently against his perineum, pulled out all the stops before wrapping her hand around him and stroking hard. Clint was panting, pleading without words, and he almost sobbed out his final “Close, god, please.”

She moved her hand, moved her leg off his thigh, let his body take over as he thrust into nothingness. “Hold on for me, baby, and I’ll make it so good for you.”

“Please,” he whispered, “please, please Darcy, Ma’am, please, I need it.”

As soon as his hips hit the bed and stayed there, Darcy made her move, tightening the arm pressed diagonally across his chest as she began stripping his cock, focusing on the head with short, furious strokes. “Come on, kitten,” she whispered in his ear, “you’re such a good boy, come for me now.”

Clint’s body arched off the bed, his shoulders pressing back against Darcy, pinning her to the cushioned headboard, and he came with a roar all over her hand and his belly. “Oh, good boy,” she murmured, “so good, so beautiful and strong and easy for me, what a good boy you are, darling.” She eased her pace and grip but kept pulling on his cock, pulling him through his release, until he whimpered again. Darcy let go of his shaft but kept a firm hold on his torso as his breathing slowed.

“I’ve got you, baby,” she said softly. “You’re okay, you’re good.”

“Fuck,” Clint panted out. “Darcy, that was -- goddamn. That was awesome.” He moved to turn over, but she stopped him.

“Let me clean you up first, sweetheart,” she said, pushing at his back until he leaned forward. She scooted out from behind him and went to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth and towel. Clint had already collapsed against the pillows when she returned, and she climbed up onto the bed to wipe down his face first, then the mess on his skin. Darcy set the wet rag down on the towel, then reached over to grab the Gatorade sitting on the tray. 

“Sit up for me, babe, drink this,” she coaxed, and she couldn’t help but admire the way his abs rippled as he used his core muscles to straighten up. “You really are the most beautiful man,” she said, blushing when he caught her staring.

He took another long sip, capped the bottle, and fell back down. “Come to bed?”

“Let me take this first,” she said, scooping up the washcloth and towel and depositing them in the bathroom. She was back in moments, and she ordered him to scoot over so she could get comfortable.

Darcy propped herself up against the pillows again, but lower this time, only half-upright, and Clint twisted so her could wrap himself around her, his head pillowed on her chest and his long legs tangled with hers. She dragged the snacks closer again, focused on feeding him the chocolate covered almonds this time, then kept a hand in his hair while he dozed off.

He didn’t sleep long, and when he woke up he began peppering her chest and neck with kisses. “Thanks for taking care of me, Ma’am,” he said quietly, almost bashfully.

“Aw, kitten, gotta keep my things working properly, yeah? And you know maintenance is one of my favorite things. That and teasing you, and edging you, and using you, and letting you serve me, and opening you up and fucking you, all my favorite things.”

“That’s, like, all the things we do,” he grumbled good-naturedly, nuzzling into her neck.

“Huh, is it?” she teased. “Guess I just like playing with you, baby doll. I’m so happy you belong to me.”

“Me too, Darce,” he said, snuggling back down into her embrace. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> No clue when the next part of the series will post but boy, I got ideas.


End file.
